Caught in the Crossfire
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella goes out with Jacob, and finds herself falling hard. She has to do some soul searching, comparing the two loves of her life. When Edward does the unthinkable, her anger toward him turns to fear. An old story, actually one of my first attempts at fanfiction, now expanded and vastly improved.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in the Crossfire**

By Lady of Spain

Chapter 1: The Gauntlet Is Thrown

**Disclaimer: These characters came straight from the imagination of Stephenie Meyer. I just put new words in their mouths. **

* * *

**JPOV:**

She was actually in that ridiculously expensive car with that damn pixie. This was a nightmare. He left her half dead in the forest and yet she was going to Italy to save his undead hide. Bella had made up her mind; she was going into that bloodthirsty den of vampires. Why couldn't she see reason?

I leaned my arms on the rim of the rolled-down window, and put my head inside the opening, pleading with her one more time. "Bells—listen to me. This is insane. These aren't vegetarians you'll be dealing with. Don't you get it? You are on the menu. You won't get out of there alive."

She stubbornly answered, "I have to go, Jacob. I'll never be able to live with myself if he gets killed on my account. Take care of Charlie for me."

My voice raised a couple of decibels. "What am I supposed to tell him? That his daughter lost her mind, and went to save a guy that threw her away like a used Kleenex?"

"You don't need to tell him anything. I left him that note."

"Great—a note. That'll be some comfort, when you never return."

The fortune teller was getting a little peeved with me. She revved up the engine, signaling that it was time to go. "C'mon, Bella. We have to go now!"

I was panic-stricken by this time. Tears started to well in my eyes. "Bells—please … I'm begging."

The car began to move, and I was forced to step back. "Goodbye, Jake," she murmured.

My heart cracked, and I ran as fast as I could into the forest, phasing once I was out of view of any passerbys. A sickening thought shouted in my head_: Will I ever see her again?_

* * *

I was a basket case for the next three days, worrying that she was lying on a cold marble floor in Vampireville, totally sucked dry. I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep. What would I do if she didn't come back? I could never love another girl—ever. The pain in my chest was excruciating, and the sadness infused every cell of my body.

On the fourth day, everything changed. My dad got a call from Charlie. Bella was back home safely, with a heart that was still beating, thank god, but guess who brought her home?

My sadness was washed away, but unfortunately it wasn't replaced with joy. Pissed—majorly pissed—that's how I felt. Bella was back with that miserable leech. It was a slap in my face. I put her back together when she was an empty shell, and she just blew it off.

She phoned me constantly for three weeks, but I refused to pick up. I was afraid of what I might say to her.

Then one day, I decided she needed to hear what I was feeling. Calling her after school, I told her, "I can't understand you, Bells. How can you forgive that bloodsucking jerk?"

"You know I don't like you calling him that, Jake. You don't have to be so rude. Anyway, the whole thing was just a total misunderstanding."

The sarcasm was dripping off my tongue. "So, he's not really a vampire? And leaving you in the woods was a hallucination? Give me a break.

"Look, it just hurts too much to be around you. I don't think we can be friends anymore. This is it—goodbye, Bella. I hope you're happy with the tick."

I heard her sputter, "Jacob … Jacob …"

Jeez, what a sap I was. The very next week, I was missing her like crazy. It seemed like a good idea to go to Forks High School and harass the lousy bloodsucker. I had to come up with some kind of plan though_. C'mon, Jake— think, man, think!_

* * *

BPOV:

He stood there in all his glory, blocking pedestrian traffic in the middle of the sidewalk. His long legs were nonchalantly leaning against a shiny black motorcycle. His rippling biceps peeked out from under the sleeves of his tight dark T-shirt, arms folded across his chest. He absolutely towered over the students of Forks High, and they all gave him a wide berth. Funny, they thought him dangerous.

I wondered what he was doing here, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good, because Edward was bristling with irritation. We walked up to him then, so I could find out what the mystery was.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Edward asked menacingly.

My wolf boy's face wore a scowl. "I'm just here to deliver a message and a warning. Stay off of our land if you value the treaty."

It was obvious he was still full of hurt and anger. He had told me that we could no longer be friends. This new bitter Jacob—not_ my_ Jacob—made my heart ache and incidentally, annoyed the hell out of me all at the same time. But what spewed from his mouth in the next moment totally caught me off guard.

He looked at me and said: "I was wrong, Bells, I thought we couldn't be friends anymore. But if you want to put some _fun_ back in your life, come see me. You do remember what fun is, don't you?"

Edward got within spitting distance from him. "Are you insinuating that my time with Bella is less than quality time," he snarled.

Jacob straightened to his full height, and shot back, "No, I'm saying that she'd have a _better_ time with ME**."**

**"**Would you be willing to place a wager on that loathsome remark," Edward hissed through his teeth.

Leaning toward Edward, aggressively, Jacob blurted, "Put your money where your mouth is, leech. You're on!"

"All right you insolent little pup, let's both take Bella out for one glorious evening, and see who exceeds her expectations."

"What the hell did he just say," muttered Jacob. He shook his head in disbelief, and barked out:

"Three stipulations first, bloodsucker. One: you can't throw money on this or the deal's off."

Edward rolled his beautiful golden eyes, and spit out, "Like I would need money to show you up!"

"Two: No funny stuff, no taking advantage of Bella's hormones."

Edward retorted, "That won't be a problem with me. I would never take advantage of Bella in that fashion, although she would love for that to happen." He turned and winked at me. "However, I do have some serious reservations about your behavior though. So you better watch yourself, mongrel"

"I can't believe it. You're usually such a polite blood sucking leech. I'm glad to see that you're just as green with jealousy as I am. Anyhow, that's beside the point. If Bella jumps my bones, it won't be this guy's fault. I can't help it if I'm utterly irresistible."

"Don't you mean utterly delusional? Never mind … just get to the last point, mutt."

"Three: the winner gets a second date the following Friday."

"Agreed."

Edward glared at Jacob. My wolf boy glared back.

Finally, Jacob broke the battle of the gazes, and spoke up.

"Okay then, that's settled. May the best _man _win." Jacob stepped back and swung one long leg over the seat and slammed his heel down on the gas pedal.

The motorcycle thundered loudly, and Jacob was off in a cloud of gravel and dust. The boys in the crowd looked relieved, but the girls seemed almost wistful. Some were fanning themselves, others looked disappointed.

I was speechless. They bantered back and forth like I wasn't even present. Maybe I should stand them both up. It would serve them right, arrogant little testosterone fueled cretins!

Finally I found my voice. "Well that was ... interesting."

Edward looked over at me and huffed," He is so uncouth. Honestly, I don't know what you see in him."

A girl nearby raised an eyebrow, and smiled knowingly at me.

He muttered, "Okay, so some girls would appreciate that."

"Some?" I whispered.

Resigned, he growled, "Let's get to calculus."

**. . . . .**

I was impatiently twisting and turning in my seat all through my last class. I wanted to see Edward, badly. I flew out of my chair almost knocking it over, as soon as the bell rang.

Mike Newton of course would notice. He commented, "Whoa, who set her tail feathers on fire?"

One of the girls snickered, "Maybe she's hightailing it to meet that hot biker we saw this morning," and added, "Wow, go Bella!" Then as an afterthought, remarked, "How did she get so lucky?"

Another girl quipped, "You know, Edward is a cool customer, but man, that guy is like, _on fire._

"Boy, Eddie better watch it. His competition is hot, hot, hot!"

Mike threw her a disgusted look, and kicked his chair back as he got up. He grunted, "Girls!" as he aimed for the door.

**. . . . .**

Edward was waiting as usual standing beside the Volvo, beaming at me with his angelic face.

Instinctively, I could feel the heat rushing to my head, betraying my feelings, not that Edward didn't already know ... but still ...

His smile spread wider, making my heart flutter erratically.

As I got closer to Edward, I tripped, sailing right into him. Edward caught me before we collided, which did nothing to help eradicate the blush that was getting redder by the minute.

He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold back a strangled laugh.

"That's my Bella," he chortled.

My curiosity was getting the best of me. "Never mind that," I stammered, "Where are you taking me? On our date, I mean?" I was searching his eyes for a clue.

"Not a chance … top secret … need to know basis," he remarked.

"What are you, 007 or something? It's a date, not a mission impossible! Can't I have even a little hint?"

"No, definitely not."

"S'okay, I'll go ask Alice."

Edward looked at me sternly, and said, "I think you'll find that Alice has strict instructions to withhold any and all information regarding my plans."

"This is a matter of pride, Bella, I'm trying to protect you from that _Big Bad Wolf._ I don't trust him as far as I could throw a dog bone, and that's some considerable distance. He's completely on his own for this. Let him plan out his own engineering feat, or defeat if you will."

"Why are guys so competitive?" I grumbled to myself as we got in the car.

On the way home, Edward kept quizzing me about my favorite things. I told him, "I can keep a secret better than you can, as you well know. So, you're on your own, as you so recently put it. And no fair picking Charlie's brain either. That gives you an unfair advantage over Jacob." I felt kind of smug, and I liked the feeling.

When I got in the door, the phone rang. Jacob's voice was on the other end. "So, Bells, where's he taking you? Please tell me it's in this state. He's not taking you piggyback again, is he? Will I know the place? He's not spending any dough though, right?"

"Slow down, Jake ... I don't know anything. He won't tell me."

"Well damn, how am I supposed to best his plans?"

"Improvise, Jake."

"Okay, so what do you absolutely love to do, besides hanging around with me, I mean, and riding our bikes, and cooking? You still like to cook, don't you?"

I swear he was talking at Vampire speed. "Jacob, stop, you're giving me a headache trying to keep up with you," I groaned.

"Aw, c'mon Bells, I could use some help here. Just throw me a couple of crumbs!"

I leaned against the wall, and switched the phone to my other ear. "Oh no, I'm not going there again. Edward asked me the same things!"

"Crap, okay; I'll just leave it to my imagination then."

"Jake, it's only a date. You don't need to stress over it."

"What … and let that bloodsucker gloat over my failure? No thanks. Oh, one more thing, you gotta let me kiss you. You know what a great kisser I am. And ... you have to kiss me back. Ah, ah, ah, I'm not taking no for an answer. Oh, gotta go, Quil and Embry just showed up. Bye, Bells." I could hear kissing noises, hoots and hollers in the background, and a loud sound like a slap, followed by a groan, and more laughter.

Friday couldn't come soon enough for me. I didn't want to hear another minute of these two little boys fretting over their date night. Standing them both up kept sounding better and better, but I was also getting curious as to what each of them could miraculously conjure up in the allotted time frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fashioning a Fantasy

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: Before reading this, go back to CH1, as the teaser has been replaced with the whole chapter in its entirety. Thanks.**

* * *

Thursday afternoon EPOV:

It was very unusual for me to be nervous, yet the task that filthy mutt set before me had me drumming my fingers on the dining room table. Mother was in the room, dusting the furniture. She turned to me, aware that I had something on my mind.

"Is there a matter you wished to discuss with me? You know I always have time for you."

Standing, I stepped toward her. "It's nothing earth shattering. I have a date with Bella this Friday, and I wanted to bring her some flowers. What do you think, Esme? Should I get her red roses, violets, calla lilies?"

"Anything that matters to you is important to me also." She gestured to the bank of windows opening to the back yard. "There are some lovely white tulips in the garden, Edward. Why don't you cut some of those for her? Did you know that they're symbolic for undying love?"

"That's perfect. Thank you, Esme. You're always so understanding. I don't deserve a mother like you. I just hope that Bella will see the sentiment behind it, and see how much she means to me. I'm so afraid of losing her."

"I'm not as talented as you are, and I obviously can't read your thoughts … still … I can sense that you're worried, but you know that Bella loves you. And no matter what you say, I still think you're quite a catch. I'm sure Bella can see that. She is after all, pretty bright. Just behave like a gentleman." With that she gave me a smile and a hug, and kissed me on the cheek. Then she flit up the staircase, humming to herself.

"Emmett," I yelled up the stairs, "Can I pull you away from Rose for a second?"

Emmett tramped on down, with his hair disheveled, and a pink lipstick stain on his collar. "Just in the nick of time," he chortled. "Any later and you would've been waiting around on the sofa for quite awhile."

"Spare me the details," I snapped. "I need your assistance."

His eyes widened, and a smile lit up his face. "I'm your man. What's up, bro?"

"Emmett, I need you to help me pick out the right outfit to wear this Friday. Something that would impress a girl."

Emmett looked gobsmacked. "And you're asking me? How would I know? Rose won't even let me pick out my own socks.

"But you're talking about Bella here, right? Whoa, tough break, kid! Does anything ever impress her?"

"No, that's just the problem. She's not like any other girl. She doesn't seem to be swayed by material things. She'd probably be just as content seeing me in holey sweats and a ratty T-shirt."

"Do you even own any holey sweats, or ratty T-shirts? I think you'd better go see Alice and leave me outta this. If Rose ever found out that I was in cahoots with you just to make Bella happy ... well let's just say it wouldn't improve her mood any. Ciao, bro."

Alice was waiting for me in her room. Her musical voice chimed, "Okay, Edward, I know you're out there, in need of my expert opinion, so come on in!" She stood there with a big grin on her pixie face.

I felt humiliated, crawling to my little sister for advice, but this was to my mind, a fashion emergency.

"I really need to dazzle Bella this Friday. Can you help me?" I pleaded.

"What's a sister for? You know you came to the right place, so start strutting your stuff. Go, go, go!"

With that impetus, I rushed around like a jet engine. I literally flashed in and out of her room at breakneck speed, displaying a different outfit each time.

Emmett stopped me in the hallway, mid zoom. "Bro, this is getting a bit obsessive, even for _you_. She's only a girl. Take it easy. If you still had a heart, you'd be giving yourself an attack. You really need to chill, man."

I leaned on the banister for a moment. "But I can't stand it, Emmett. She means the whole world to me. I won't allow that wolf in scant clothing to steal her out from under my nose."

Suddenly a voice interrupted our conversation. "Emmett, are you still out there talking to that lovesick moron? Get your butt in here right now!"

My big, younger brother put his hand on my shoulder. "I love it when she gets feisty like this," he whispered to me. "Comin', Rose."

"To each, his own," I muttered under my breath.

"Where are you, Edward?" Alice whined. "I'm having an epiphany here."

"What is it Alice?" I asked, as I whizzed back to her in yet another set of frocks.

"Well, knowing how Bella is comfortable with things that are familiar, maybe you should wear something that would bring back some memory."

"That's it! Alice you are a genius," I exclaimed. "That night in Port Angeles—she would most definitely remember that with perfect clarity."

"Not only that, but I just caught a vision of Bella and yourself. You were wearing the same cream-colored turtleneck and tan leather jacket that you had on at the Bella Italia, and ... Bella was wearing the filmy indigo blouse that you liked so well."

I kissed Alice's forehead. "For such a tiny person, you are an immensehelp. Thanks Alice."

"Anytime, big brother."

* * *

That night, I needed to enlist the aid of Emmett once again. I pounded on his door with machine gun rapidity. "Give me a minute, will ya?" he grumbled.

I stepped back as he entered the hallway looking a little the worse for wear.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I remarked, "Were you and Rose still ... never mind, I don't even want to think about it."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, and guffawed loudly.

"It's not funny, Emmett!" Rose objected.

He moved his shoulders, jerking them this way and that, in an annoying manner. "What is it this time, menu planning, flower arranging, dainty little decorations?"

"No, I need muscle power."

"Now you're talkin'. Bring it on."

"I want to haul the piano, the campfire stove, and a table and chairs out to the meadow near the waterfall."

"I think that's a little nuts, but let's get on it then."

* * *

It didn't take long to fill up the pickup that had been taking up space in the garage. We loaded pots and pans, candles and holders and of course the baby grand, and other necessities.

We must have looked insane, lugging a piano into the clearing, in the middle of the night. But at that moment, insanity was my specialty.

Emmett, stepped back and laughed, looking at the piano after we set it down. "Seriously, dude, have you talked to Carlisle about maybe getting on some medication. This girl has made you into a freakin' psycho."

I bounded onto the bed of the truck, and plunked down. "You surprise me. Rosalie has you wrapped around her little finger. That makes you just as crazy as I am."

"Yeah, but you don't see me hauling a baby grand outside in the middle of nowhere. Anyhow, what are you gonna do if it rains? Esme will kill you if you ruin this thing."

"Ah, ha. I might be crazy as you say, but I'm not stupid. I came prepared. I brought some tarps, and you and I are going to string them up in the trees, just in case."

Shaking with laughter, Emmett climbed up and down the pines with me, strategically hanging the tarps up above the area.

When we got home, I found it hard to stay still, and that was some doing for our kind. I was a bundle of nerves waiting for seven P.M. to arrive.

* * *

Friday afternoon, La Push JPOV:

We'd been practicing for days, and still, four left feet prevailed. I was ready to pull out my hair. "C'mon, guys, we've had all week. Let's get it right this time.1-2-3-4 ..." Quil stood there, not budging an inch. Losing my patience, I scowled at him. "What now, Quil?"

My pack brother stared at the floor, scuffing one foot back and forth. "I really want to do this, but my feet won't cooperate."

Jeez, what was so hard about this? You'd think I was askin' for the moon or somethin'. I huffed noisily, and slapped my forehead. "Alright then, listen up ... you too, Embry! Pretend you're at a 49, come in on cue, doing the same ol' traditional dance steps. Just lead with your shoulders with each movement. Will that help?"

"I guess. You sure are going to a lot of trouble just to show off for your girl though."

My voice raised a couple of decibels as I glared at Quil. "She's not my girl,_ yet._ That's why this date is so important. I want her to see the light. This has to top whatever that filthy bloodsucker has up his sleeve."

Circling my index finger in the air, I began, "Okay, from the top. 1-2-3-4-5-6- 7—"

Just then the phone rang. Quil answered it. He held the phone up over his head, and pointing to the receiver, said, "Hey, Embry, it's your mom. She needs you to come home right now."

Just my luck … I let out a long, loud breath. "Crap, okay guys, just go on home then. Have you got your outfits ready?"

"Yeah, but hell, I'll feel like a fool in that getup," Embry whined .

"In that case, you won't be alone. All for one, and one for all," Quil yelled as they fled from the house. They ran so fast, that it made me wonder, was that really Embry's mom on the phone?

"Hey," I cried after them. "Don't forget, we have to catch some crabs tomorrow, and set up the campfire, and—"

Embry cut me off, shouting, "We know already, give it a rest will you? Hell, you'd think you were taking out the Queen of Sheba or somethin'."

* * *

Okay, I did have some other stuff to catch up on anyway_. I guess I better finish the puzzle and the bracelet I'd been working on before I crash tonight._

I took some feathers and some beads and put together a hair clip. Then I added several strands of leather and attached a bead to each end. This would look beautiful in her long brown hair. Now for the bracelet. I worked a traditional Quileute weave with some hemp and interspersed some of the leftover beads. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, since her wrist was so small.

It was kind of relaxing working with my hands, and thinking about how it would make her smile.

I finished the puzzle, and numbered the pieces. It was a cover for the real surprise underneath. I hoped she'd like it. _Oh, no, there I go again, getting all jittery._

_Calm, Jacob, calm_, I told myself. It was no use, my heart was thumping like a jackhammer and my breath was coming in and out like a bellows on steroids_. Jeez, I hope I can sleep tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Piano and Crème Brulée

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns

* * *

Forks : Friday Evening-BPOV:

At 4:30 P.M., Edward's honey smooth voice was oozing from the phone line.

"Bella, love, I'm so looking forward to seeing you tonight. I hope this will be a memorable occasion. I hesitate to say this, but may I ask a favor of you?"

Edward asking a favor of me? "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you still have that dark blue blouse that you wore in Port Angeles that time?"

"Yeah, why? Did you want me to wear it tonight?"

"I'd be pleased if you could."

"Okay, that's no problem. I'll see you at seven then, huh?"

"'Til then, Bella."

* * *

I was ready, and literally waiting with bated breath at 6:55 PM for the silver Volvo to drive up.

My mind was in a whirl. Where could he be taking me? A knock on the door jolted me out of my reverie.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The butterflies started in my stomach as I gazed at his stunning perfection. I had to look away from those golden eyes before I got too dizzy. Edward smiled and handed me a bouquet of fresh cut white tulips.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, "they're beautiful."

A grin spread across his face as he said, "They pale in comparison to you, sweetheart."

I could feel the flush creeping up my cheeks, darn it!

He took my hand as I steered him into the house. He stood by while I pulled a large pickle jar out of a cupboard. I filled it with water and arranged the tulips inside of it. It reminded me of the contrast between Edward and myself. I was painfully plain, and he was like an Adonis.

White tulips in a pickle jar! Edward let out a low laugh. "I guess I should have brought along a container for those."

Putting his arm around me, he escorted me out to the car. "Your coach awaits, milady."

I curtsied, and he bowed as he opened the door to the Volvo.

He only drove us for a few miles when he stopped the car. He got out, opened the passenger side, and lifted me up into his arms. He carried me into the trees, and put me down in a beautiful mountainside meadow beside a rushing waterfall.

I was in shock. There in the middle of the wild grasses, stood Edward's piano, complete with candelabra, a table covered with a damask tablecloth, white candles in crystal holders and more white tulips in elegant clear vases.

The dinner plates on the table were glass also, and the silverware had pearl handles. It all had a dreamlike quality, as the moonlight glinted off the reflective surfaces.

Beside my dinnerware, lay an elegant corsage of, yep—you guessed it—white tulips. Edward pinned it to my blouse expertly, and then motioned for me to follow him. He patted the spot next to him on the piano bench, and I sat down.

He began playing Clair De Lune; the notes pervading the cool night air. It was followed by Moonlight Sonata and my personal lullaby. He then explained the last number was a melody that was inspired by our meadow. How I wanted this indelible snippet of time to last forever.

He got up at the conclusion of that piece, and took me with him behind a tree where he had a camp stove stashed, and an ice chest. He proceeded to cook me a meal, singing to me as he did so. Unlike Charlie, Edward was a great chef even though he never sampled his own faire.

While the meal was cooking, we sat at the table. He produced a small box from his pocket and slipped a thin silver chain with a glistening black pendant out of its container. I started to protest, but Edward put his finger to my lips and explained, "The chain belonged to my mother, Bella. The stone was a chunk of coal until yesterday. I pressed it into a gemstone for you. So you see, I didn't spend a dime on it. Please … for me, can you be gracious and accept this gift as a token of my love?"

There was a lump forming in my throat, so I merely nodded. His face lit up like he had just won the lottery. He peered into my eyes, and softly kissed me. If I hadn't been seated, I would have crumpled to the ground. How did he always dazzle me like that?

"Wait here," he said. He dashed off at inhuman speed and returned carrying a basket of breadsticks, a salad, and a champagne flute all on a glass tray. He poured out a stream of Martinelli's sparkling cider and sat down again. He removed his coat and wrapped it around me. There was something vaguely familiar about all of this. It was like a _deja vu_.

Edward got up when the sound of a buzzer sliced through the silence. He returned with a plate of mushroom ravioli and a book in his hand. He placed the book on the table and turned to me, expectantly.

"Bella Italia," I stammered. "You remembered."

"How could I ever forget that night," he answered. "It was the night that we both professed our feelings for one another."

He reached over and opened the book, reading the words from his journal in his mesmerizing voice_._

_I cannot express my overwhelming joy as I sat across from the only girl in my world. She holds my heart in her hands. If only she could fathom how deeply rooted my feelings are for her. There are no bounds. But how can I tell her? It would only serve to frighten her, and rightly so. I'm a monster, undeserving of her affection. She should have fled, screaming, and yet there she sat, unperturbed, gently caressing my stone-cold hand. I can only imagine how it would feel to hold her soft, fragile form in my arms, to see the rose color flush in her cheeks. If I still had a heart, it would be threatening to burst from my chest. There are no words to describe the sweetness she has brought into my once dreary existence. If I ever were to lose her, my life would have lost all purpose and meaning._

_I hung on every word that proceeded from her mouth. How I longed to stroke her warm cheek, press my lips to hers. I felt devastatingly helpless in the depths of her chocolate brown orbs._

Edward looked up from the page for a moment, his golden eyes piercing my soul.

_How did this happen? How is it that she returns my regard for her? Does she truly understand the unshakable hold she has on me, that I would do anything to protect her and keep her from harm?_

_Bella, you __are__ my life now. Don't ever leave me, love. I would die all over again._

He closed the book and handed it to me. "This is yours to keep if you'd like it. Alice bound this copy for you."

"I'll treasure it forever," I murmured, as the tears welled up in my eyes.

His face was strained with emotion as he pulled me to himself. His arms wound tightly around my shoulders. His icy lips found mine, and my restraint flew away into the treetops. The fingers of my left hand raked through his bronze hair. My other hand curled around his neck, pulling him closer. My heart was desperately thumping in my breast; my breathing became more shallow, and rapid. And then it happened—Edward, ever the gentleman, pulled back from me, much too soon to my liking.

"Time for dessert," he declared.

Still breathless, I grumbled," I thought that was what we were just _having."_

Edward rolled his beautiful amber eyes and groaned.

I sat back down at the table, and Edward brought me a small plate of crème brulée. He whipped out a mini torch and caramelized the sugar that was spread across the top.

My taste buds were shouting for joy. _How does he do it? He's so exceptional at everything he touches._

He sauntered over to his piano, and began singing to his own accompaniment. "I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places ... I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you..."

"Edward," I whispered. He ran up to me, embracing me in a constricting hug, and lifted me straight up off of my feet." I love you, Edward, I don't want this night to end," I sniffled.

"It doesn't have to … leave your window open, sweetheart. I'll stay with you and sing you to sleep."

The next thing I knew, we were heading back to the car, and home.

I didn't relish leting go of his hand as we arrived at the front door. He whispered in my ear, "I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes."

I got my second wind in a hurry and raced up the steps to my room.

* * *

Hurriedly I placed the copy of Edward's journal on the shelf in my closet. I then removed the necklace he made for me, putting it in my trinket box on my dresser. It looked awfully lonesome in there, as I didn't own much in the way of jewelry. I undressed, slipped on my pjs and huddled under the covers. A few minutes later, a white streak entered my room through the open window, landing silently beside my bed. He slowly sat on the mattress and then lying down, coiled himself around me, making sure the blankets formed a fabric barrier.

Edward kissed the back of my neck, and then fitting his lips to my ear, softly sang my lullaby until I drifted off.

* * *

Charlie sat in the kitchen with me, eating breakfast. "How was your date last night, kiddo?"

I smiled stupidly at him, my chin perched on the hollow of my palm, my elbow being its pedestal. Reveling in a remaining love haze from last night, I sighed. "Dad … it was heavenly."

He chuckled softly. "That's obvious; you look like you're still dreaming."

"I am, and I don't ever want to wake up."

Dad took a sip from his glass of OJ, then said, "You're going out with Jacob tonight, aren't you? I'd be interested to see how _that_ goes."

He just _had_ to bring that up. My fantasy evaporated, and reality was once more on the horizon. "I don't see how Jacob could ever top last night."

"I don't know... That boy can be very inventive."

_That's what I'm afraid of. _"You're always taking his side. Don't you like Edward?"

Charlie put down the fork he was eating with. "He's all right, I guess. I just think he comes across as stuffy, and too polite. Jacob on the other hand is more down to earth."

"Well maybe I could have Edward burp at the dinner table for you, wipe his chin with the back of his hand, and use common slang instead of English," I huffed.

"You don't have to get ruffled, Bells. You said you wanted to know. Anyway, I've never heard Jacob burp at the table. And when have you ever seen him use his hand as a napkin?"

Rolling my eyes, I explained, "That was just an example."

He picked up his fork again, and pointed it at me. "Not a very good one."

"Okay, I'll give you a blow by blow account of our date when I get home. Will that suit you?"

"Certainly. Just leave out all the lovey-dovey stuff, huh?"

"You mean you don't want to hear how many times we kiss, or how tight he squeezes me?"

The fork fell onto his plate and his hands immediately covered his ears. "Aah—no, don't tell me that. Leave me blissfully ignorant."

I pulled one hand away from an ear, and spouted, "Okay, Dad. A generalized version. No details."

"Good. Have fun … but not too much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Push at La Push

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

JPOV: La Push

Quil walked into the open door of my bathroom when I didn't answer his knock. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop outta his head.

"Damn, Jake, what the hell are you doing? Are you off your nut?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm shaving my chest."

"But, Jake, we're Quileute. We don't have a lot of body hair. You know that!"

"Sure, Sure, I know that, and you know that. But just to be safe, I'm gonna get every teeny, tiny, little hair that's even remotely trying to sprout."

"Hey man, this is seriously getting into the area of weird. Do you really think she's even gonna look at your chest?"

"She better—I'm doing this for her you know!"

"Well hurry it up, you're the one who wanted to catch some crabs today."

"Looks like I've caught one already," I snorted.

"Embry arrived just then. His eyebrows shot up. "What the ...?"

Quil warned him with a look, "Don't ask."

"C'mon guys, I put the traps in the rabbit, the tent, the dance floor, the PA system. It's all ready to rock and roll," Embry stated. "You know what Jake? You're getting as compulsive as that vampire dude."

That did it. I came unglued. "Don't you EVER compare me to that sneaking, heartless, colorless, brooding, blood sucking … leech!"

"Touchy."

Quil held his hand over his mouth, snickering. "I think you left out a couple adjectives." Then he ducked out of the bathroom door.

I quickly wiped off the remaining shaving cream from my now smooth and hairless chest. I scrutinized myself in the mirror. I yelled to my buddies, "Do you guys think I should trim my hair?"

Both of them simultaneously yelled, "No!"

* * *

We got down to First Beach in record time. We threw the traps out into the ocean where the water was calm enough to lap gently on the shore. It didn't take very long before we had about ten crabs walking around inside the wire boxes. I crossed this job mentally off the list. Now for the tent!

I found a fairly secluded spot in the trees that still boasted of an ocean view. Perfect ... you could even hear the waves as they rushed onto the sand.

We set up the tent, and put blankets and pillows inside. We hung a lantern from the ceiling, centering it over a small table. I placed a bowl of water on it, added some shells and sprinkled a few pine sprigs around the edges.

While Quil and Embry worked on putting the dance floor together, I went about gathering large stones and wood for the fire pit. After it was all arranged, I helped them with the PA system. We brought along a small generator and enough cable to plug it in all the way up to Seattle.

I walked over to the shoreline and attached a net bag to a branch and stuck it in the sand. I let the bag float freely in the water.

"What's that for?" Quil asked.

I clicked my tongue in exasperation. "I have to keep the root beer cold _somehow_. I can't spend any money on ice or I'll be breaking my own rules, stupid."

"Of course," he retorted sarcastically, "how silly of me."

We finished up the campsite by hanging a bar of soap and a plastic jug filled with water from a tree branch.

"Okay we're all set then. Hey, guys, be here at six to get the fire going, the crabs started, and the music cued." Thankfully, Embry had the playlist ready a week ago. He was the proud owner of the biggest collection of oldies on the Rez.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't forget Bigshot! And thanks for helping me out."

I walked toward the Rabbit, getting all antsy again. My heart started hammering away, and my stomach twitched like a man having a seizure. _Hold it together, Jake,_ I told myself. _It's only Bella. .__Only__ Bella!_ Jeez, that thought alone made it even worse. I buried my face in my hands and groaned out loud.

* * *

BPOV: Forks

I ran to the kitchen to pick up the phone. Breathlessly, I answered, "Hey, Jake."

"Howdja know it was me?"

"It's Saturday, and we have a date. Who else would it be?"

"It coulda been Publisher's Clearing House, or the IRS. You never know."

I smiled … typical Jake. "Well, it's neither. It's you."

"Yeah, it's me. How 'bout that?

"This is our first _official _date, you know. So, are you excited?"

Strangely, I _was _excited. "Yeah, actually I am."

"Okay, then, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp, so be ready. Oh … and wear something warm."

* * *

The clock on the wall said seven-ten, and Jacob hadn't arrived yet. I started to get concerned. This was so unlike him. He was always eager to see me, and usually came to the house a few minutes early.

Charlie was outside in the backyard with the chainsaw buzzing, cutting fire wood. Why didn't he do this earlier in the day? As it was, I had to keep peeking out the front door, so I wouldn't miss Jacob's telltale knock—_shave-and-a-hair-cut-two-bits_. This time when I looked, I noticed a motorcycle cop pull up to the curb. He walked toward me, and I held my breath. Please God, don't let him tell me that Jacob's been in an accident.

He kept his visor down as he spoke. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry."

_Oh no, I can't bear this._

"I'm going to have to arrest you." Did I hear him correctly?"

"What?" I sputtered.

He took my arm in his gloved hand and hauled me over to the motorcycle. He mounted the bike and lifted me onto the back one handed. He leaned over and grabbed a helmet strapped to the side of the vehicle and proceeded to place it on my head. He got out a pair of handcuffs and manacled my wrists securely around his waist.

"I don't understand, what did I do?" I pleaded. Then I thought, wait a minute—this couldn't be for real. If I was being arrested, wouldn't I be in a police car? _Who is this guy … some pervert, abducting me?_

"There have been reports that you have been engaged in episodes of necrophilia, which is a misdemeanor in this state."

Suddenly, it all began to click in my head; the buzz saw, the motorcycle ... Jacob!

He kick-started the bike to life, and with a thunderous roar, off we went to La Push. I certainly didn't need to worry about whether I was dressed warm enough. The heat emanating from him, kept me comfortably toasty.

When the ride ended, he unlocked and removed the cuffs. Lifting off his helmet, he looked at me sheepishly, and asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

How could I get mad at him, when he glanced over at me in that motorcycle cop uniform? He looked good enough to eat. I had to swallow the saliva forming in my mouth. He was definitely drool-worthy tonight.

I realized that even though the handcuffs were gone, I still had my arms around his waist. Embarrassed, I dropped them as soon as that fact got through to my brain. "No … just surprised, that's all. I'm glad you're all right. I about had a stroke, thinking you were lying in a ditch somewhere, bleeding to death."

A grin lit up his face. "You were worried about _me_? Swee-eet!"

I took off the helmet and handed it to him. Jacob strapped it to the side of the bike again. "Well what was I supposed to think? You were late, and a motorcycle cop shows up. What are the odds?

"I have to admit it though, that was pretty original. You really had me going there for a couple of minutes."

He pulled his leg back over the body of the vehicle, and hopped off. Then he lifted me effortlessly from the seat.

We sauntered hand in hand to our destination_._ The moon was just making its appearance in the sky, and shed enough light to make the evening seem magical. What could be construed as forbidding—scary even, was like a walk in the park with my wolf boy at my side. There was a cool breeze, and the faint rustle of the pine needles overhead added a hint of earthy atmosphere.

There was a campsite all laid outin a clearing**, **with a tent, a campfire, a PA system and a wooden floor. What in the world …? Jacob was certainly inventive all right.

* * *

The fire was crackling and the scent of baking crabs wafted to me, floating on the current of air. Turning toward the flames, I heard a familiar sound, a gentle nickering. Was that a horse? It was. I had seen Bigshot twice before, when Jacob took me to the ranch owned by Emby's Uncle Omni. The animal was tethered to a big pine tree, and Jacob steered me toward him.

He stripped off his jacket, and tossed it to Quil who was standing by, loosening the reins. The boots came off next. They dropped to the ground, landing in a river of ferns. To my utter amazement, Jacob grabbed the reins, and leapt up, throwing one leg over the horse's back, mounting him in one fluid motion.

I couldn't control my surprise and gasped. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you could ride a horse." He threw back his head laughing loudly. "Honey, we were here waaaay before the cowboys showed up. Now, c'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

He winked at me. "On an adventure."

Quil lifted me part way, and Jacob leaned to the side. Grabbing my hand, he swung me onto Bigshot's back, seating me in front of him. He drew me close against his chest, and with his arms around me, flicked the reins, and clicked his tongue, signaling the horse to move forward.

We moved slowly through the trees, and down a gentle slope, never speaking a word. The shore rose up to meet us, and Jacob dug his heels into the horse's flanks, and yelled, "Yaaah!"

Bigshot sped up into a gallop, kicking up sand and ocean spray into the night air. I felt Jacob's arms as they tightened around me securely while the horse went into a full run, racing along the water's edge, faster and faster. Holy cow—I'd never been so exhilarated in my whole life. I probably should've screamed in fright, but somehow, I was feeling safe in his protective embrace.

Speeding to the end of the shoreline, Jacob pulled on one of the reins, turning Bigshot back toward camp. I didn't _want_ to go back. The crashing of the ocean waves, the beat of the horse's hooves as they pounded the pebble strewn beach, and the warm breath of my best friend as it blew softly on my neck … it all added up to an unforgettable experience. All my senses had come alive, taking in every glorious sound, sight and feeling. I didn't think at the time that anything could possibly surpass these minutes spent together. I was wrong.

The animal slowed to a trot, then a canter when we got closer to the tree line. His gait decreased further, becoming a walk when we entered the area near the tent.

* * *

JPOV:

It was hard to let go of the girl I wanted to be my own, but the fantasy of running off by the light of the moon was only a dream. Embry stirred the logs in the fire pit, and began gathering up the crabs. Quil was waiting by the tree to take the reins from me. When I slid down from Bigshot, he gave me a look.

"Yeah, I know. This is our one night together and I'm not gonna let it bother me."

I helped Bella climb down from the stallion, enjoying her hands clasped around my neck. Setting her on her feet, I said, "Time for little game."

While Embry and Quil were busy gathering up our dinner, I lead Bella to the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unintentional Complications

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

He led me into the tent, and seated me on a pillow near the table. He then produced a leaf of paper for each of us and a pen.

"We're going to play, _What about you?"_ he explained in a serious tone. He sat down across from me and flipped over the sheets.

There were ten questions on each page. One had questions about me, and the other about Jacob.

Some were no-brainers, like what color were his eyes. Duh! They were deep dark mesmerizing brown.

How tall was he? I didn't know for sure; he was still growing. What does he like most about being a wolf?

That was easy... the speed. The least? Exposing his private thoughts to the rest of the pack. His favorite food? I think Jacob would eat just about anything. How often did his hair need cutting? I didn't know that either, he never told me. Who was his best friend? Quil? Embry? His favorite hobby? Fixing cars. What was his goal in life? To be a mechanic? His favorite book? The Last of the Mohicans.

He put his pen down. "Okay, Bells, time's up. Let's swap sides." We exchanged the papers, and Jacob scrutinized my answers.

"I'll admit it, that first one was way too easy, but your eyes aren't ordinary brown, They're sort of like melted chocolate. Your turn."

I was curious. "Well how tall are you now?"

Jacob puffed out his chest. "Last time I checked, six feet and seven inches."

"Holy Cow!"

"Yeah, I guess I really am a giant next to your puny five feet three."

"Back to you, Jake. You got number three and four right, I do like taking care of Charlie, and I hate being weak and clumsy."

"Yeah, you got mine right too. But the next one ... I have to get my hair cut every other stinkin' week.

Number seven ... I read Jacob's scrawl. _I'm her best friend; she just doesn't know it yet. _

That was so sweet. It was an _aww_, moment, and I'm sure my face reflected that. "Am I really your best friend?"

"Yep."

"You're mine too, sort of. You have to share first place with Alice though. You know I love her too, right?"

"Sure, sure, as long as it's a girl, I can live with that."

"You bombed on number eight, Bells; my favorite hobby is drawing."

What? I was confused. I canted my head, staring at him. "But you're always tinkering in the garage."

"Not when it's pouring outside."

"Gosh, I felt stupid. "I never knew that."

"Well, now you know."

"So then, what's your goal in life?" I asked. "I always thought you'd be a mechanic."

"I'd like to be a teacher. You know, I'd teach art, or mechanics, or both. Maybe I'll teach _oil _painting_, _he teased.

"That was so punny," I muttered.

"Oh, jeez, I almost forgot." He reached over and picked up a small bag. He retrieved a bead and feather ornament from it and placed it in my hair, smoothing some stray locks at the same time. "Now you're an honorary Quileute." His eyes shone in the lamplight, and the smile on his face could have all but illuminated the tent. He looked so adorable; I wanted to squeeze him to death.

Jacob finally got to his feet, grabbed some blankets and bundled me up. Then he whisked me away and plunked me down near the wood floor. He sat me on another blanket and removed my shoes. He took some scented oil and rubbing it between his palms, began to massage my feet. The warmth and the oil and the dexterity of his hands made me moan with pleasure. "I think I'll take you home with me," I breathed. "I could really get used to this."

He got up, washed his hands at the makeshift sink, and started in on my neck and shoulders. I could feel the muscles relaxing one by one.

"Okay, Jake, I think you've done enough. When is it my turn?"

"No, no, this is your night. Anything for my Bella.

"I think I _will_ call it quits tho', before _I_ start moaning."

The smell of those roasting crabs was making me hungry. I was shocked that Jacob hadn't started in on the meal yet.

I hinted to him, "Aren't you ready to eat?"

"I'm always ready, but you hardly ever have an appetite, so I'm holding off 'til you're about ready to devour the pine needles."

That being said, he jumped up and the music started.

* * *

_I'm Too Sexy_ began to blare over the PA. After removing a long stemmed rose from between his teeth, Jacob did an impromptu break dance. I could barely follow his back flips and handstands. I was totally amazed. I was even more amazed as Quil dressed as a cowboy, and Embry ( in a war bonnet, no less), danced onto the stage from either side, stomping with each beat and moving their shoulders in time to _YMCA. _I couldn't help laughing out loud, as they went thru the alphabet motions. They looked so ridiculous.

If that wasn't enough, they began scurrying off the stage to _Hot, Hot, Hot_! like their feet were on fire. But the best was yet to come. The music started up again to the tune of _Hot_ _Stuff. _There was my best friend, pulling off his gloves, one finger at a time, then his sleeves, then the rest of his shirt came away to reveal a bare chest, a turquoise bow tie, and small white cuffs at his wrists. I was laughing so hard, I almost fell over.

The music changed to Rod Stewart's _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? _and he certainly was. I couldn't believe his moves. Those gyrations were as good as Patrick Swayze. Hubba, hubba.

He pointed at me in time to the beat, strutted over to the edge of the flooring and pulled me onstage to dance with him. He let me sit back down after a few whirls on the floor, and then started toward me again while _Let's Hear It for the Boy_ played.

I whistled, and hooted, and applauded loud and long. It gave a whole new meaning to that exercise series titled, _Body by Jake._

When he finally reached me, I couldn't help staring up at his abs. I mean … they were right there in front of me.

"What?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Gosh, Jake, I feel like I should have brought my laundry along."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, getting a little irritated.

"Well, you've got... uh, quite a washboard there. Not that I don't admire it ..."

"Oh." He actually seemed embarrassed for a change. He walked away from me, to hide his expression, I guessed. Then he cleaned his hands off at the soap and water station, and walked us back to the tent.

Just then, _Bella Note_ started to play, and Quil and Embry dressed identically like Jacob, brought over a bowl of cut up fruit, some salad, and the baked crab. It was all served on blue and white flecked enamelware.

Jacob filled the cups with chilled root beer that our waiters had placed on the floor earlier, and we toasted each other.

Quil and Embry leaned over us, and covered our eyes with blindfolds. It was so silly trying to eat like that. Once or twice, I even accidentally touched my hands to Jacob's bare chest. I'm sure he loved that.

The meal was topped off with warm, gooey, s'mores.

* * *

After dinner, Jacob took me by the hand leading me outside the tent. We sat on the blanket and he handed me a puzzle. Each piece was numbered consecutively, and he told me to remove the pieces one at a time. As the last of the pieces were pulled away, I realized that it was a portrait … of me. It was a perfect likeness done in colored pencil. It was so beautiful, I started to cry.

Jacob grabbed me in his big arms crushing me to his chest. "I didn't mean to make you cry, honey," he whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumb. Then he lingered there, pressing his cheek against mine. He began kissing the side of my neck, and throat. Uh-oh, I wasn't quite prepared for the unexpected emotions that were suddenly erupting inside me.

He turned his face to mine. I could feel his breath caressing me. His lips were so inviting and warm. I responded willingly. What was I doing? He was my friend for crying out loud.

My brain went haywire, and my flammable hormones took possession of me. At that point I really didn't care anymore. I was all over him. "Jake ... Jake ..." I moaned softly. _Kiss my face off, squash my bones_, I thought to myself. I was melting, just like the Wicked Witch of the West. I felt wicked too, but strangely, I didn't seem to mind at all, for a few minutes anyway.

Then, my stupid conscience had to hit me full force. I broke the kiss in horror, as I realized what I was doing." Holy Cow, I don't know what I'm doing. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

His face had fallen. "Anything but _that,_" he murmured.

I began stuttering, "But I... I... I—"

He rebounded quickly. "Shh, Bells, don't say anything." His lips met mine again, and my heart was in turmoil. I suddenly didn't want him to stop. What was wrong with me?

It was a struggle for both of us, I'm sure, but he finally pulled away, panting. He laughed as he suggested that we both jump in the ocean to _cool off_. It sounded like a good idea, but it was getting late and the water was ice cold. So we just lay back on the blankets in each other's arms looking up at the moon, and the stars, trying to simmer down.

It was so hard to get up, and ride back to Forks. This time we took the Rabbit.

Before letting me out, he placed a woven bracelet on my wrist. There were beads intertwined among the hemp, spelling out my name. How terribly romantic.

Sighing heavily, Jacob climbed out of the car. He walked around to the other side and held the door open for me. I hadn't seen him act so gentlemanly before. He was full of surprises this evening.

He kissed me goodnight on my front step, and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," I almost shouted. My lips were like a heat seeking missile, heat being the operative word here—Jacob's mouth being the target. Before he could respond, I grabbed him by his hair, and pulled his mouth back to mine. After several attempts to pry ourselves away from each other, our unruly lips finally came unglued. I stammered, "Do you want to come in for awhile?"

He looked at me wistfully, and answered, "I'd better not. I seriously doubt if I could control myself around you anymore tonight. It's getting a little bit _too_ hot here."

"And I thought you were supposed to be a _wolf_," I teased.

He started walking backward down the sidewalk, singing, _" If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, c'mon baby let me know." _He finished, whistling the rest of the tune. As he got to the car, he yelled, "Good night, Bells. Sweet dreams!"

_Sweet _is right! But would I be able to get to sleep at all tonight?

As he drove away, I could hear Jacob singing at the top of his lungs: _Hey there little Red Riding Hood_, _You sure are lookin' good, You're everything a big bad wolf could want ... oooww! I mean baaa, baaa?_

* * *

JPOV:

I sang all the way home. The stress over this night was a thing of the past. Bella had a great time; there was no doubt in my mind. Our date went off without a hitch, and now I could relax, and reap the rewards. The bet was a sure thing. How could that miserable parasite top this—no way!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Apples and Oranges

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Quil, Embry and I were taking down the tent, after loading all the rest of the equipment into Paul's pick up.

"How do you think it went?" Embry asked.

"I think I gave her a lot to think about. What do you think?"

"I think it went pretty damn well, despite that unwelcome visitor. I couldn't believe the filthy leech was sneaking around, spying on you and Bella."

"Oh yeah, well I'm thinkin' that you two aren't thinkin' seriously about this, Quil complained. " And how did he even get on the rez? A total disregard for the treaty that's what it was."

"It's history now. I smelled Eddie-boy from a mile away. He wasn't foolin' anyone. Well, he's gone anyway, so who the hell cares. Just goes to show you tho', Sparkie's feeling a little nervous … almost desperate, I would say."

Embry threw the last tent pole into the bed of the truck. "Aren't you the least bit angry that he was here? He had no business being on our land. How would he like it if you showed up to spy on his date? Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Nah, I would've fallen asleep; bored outta my gourd. He probably spouted love poetry, and fixed her some French food that I can't even pronounce, ugh!

I finished folding up the nylon fabric, and placed it in the box it came in. "At least she had some fun when she was here. She never has any fun with that freakin' guy. How can she stand it? Have you ever seen the tick smile …even once?"

"Now that you mention it …"

Quil piped up, "Change of subject for an important message from our sponsor. Hey, Jake, you owe me a couple of bucks. I have to fill up the tank on the bike before I give it back to my cousin."

"Three bucks—that's all I've got."

"That'll do it. Thank god, it wasn't a limo."

"A limo? Who do I look like, a celebrity like that Lautner guy from Twilight?"

Snickering, Embry quipped, "Yeah, you kinda do!"

I pounced on him, locking his head as my elbow clasped around his neck. "You take that back. I'm taller … and better lookin', moron!"

* * *

BPOV:

I had the whole next day to compare the two dates, or the guys actually. It was like comparing apples to oranges. They were both sweet, but total polar opposites. I decided to call Angela, and bounce a few thoughts off of her.

Twirling the phone cord around my finger, I told Angela, "It's crazy. I think I'm in love with both of them. How is that possible?"

"It's possible. You just have to choose the one you love the most."

"But they're so different. Edward is romantic—not to say that Jacob isn't—but he's more cerebral, you know. His words are eloquent, and perfect; they get to me. They're practically swoon-worthy. And he speaks in such soft tones, turning me to mush. He can quote poetry that would make the birds sing. He composes music too; Edward's very accomplished in that respect. And cook—good lord, my taste buds exploded in ecstasy. The man actually dished up crème brulée, for Pete's sake."

"Sounds like you had fun that night," Angela observed.

I scrunched up my face trying to explain my feelings to her. "That's just it. I can't really say it was fun; romantic, yes, but fun?"

"Well what did you do when you were with Jacob?"

"Oh my gosh, Ange. First he arrested me, dressed as a motorcycle cop."

"What? Gee, the boy certainly was creative. I'll bet you didn't resist either."

"No, and at first; I was in a panic thinking he'd been in an accident. He scared me to death. Then we drove to a campsite, where he had a horse tied up. He took me for a moonlight ride on Bigshot right on the beach, at the water's edge. It was absolutely exhilarating. Then he did a dance review, well a male strip tease if you want to get technical."

Angela started coughing, on the other end. "Sorry, I was drinking some Pepsi, and when you said strip tease, I almost choked on it. I'm embarrassed to ask, but how was it?"

"Let's just say I had to fan myself … despite the cool weather. He's built, all right; my tongue was probably hanging out.

"Wait … that's it."

"What's it?"

I changed the receiver to the other ear. "Jacob's date was a physical experience. Almost everything we did that night was active. I was a participant rather than a bystander.

"He's rambunctious, that's the term I want; more direct too… comes right out and says what he feels, not measuring his words like Edward. He wouldn't be caught dead spouting poetry; he'd rather read an automobile manual."

"This is all well and good, but I don't know what to tell you. You've got to make your own decisions."

"But if it was your decision, what would you do."

"Now, don't get mad, but I'd rather have fun. Life's boring without it."

I started to drum my fingers on the kitchen table. "Are you saying Edward's a bore?"

"Um … well … you have to admit, he can be really moody. And from what I've seen of Jacob, he seems to be full of love and laughter. And anyway, actions speak louder than words they say."

That answer kind of irritated me. I guess I got quiet for a few seconds.

"Bella? You there?"

"Yeah."

"You asked me. I had to be honest with you."

"Okay, that's fair. I better go. I have to go back to comparing my apples and oranges."

"Bye, Bella. Don't strain your brain."

"Bye, Ange, and thanks."

* * *

Great—now I was even more confused. I stared at the wall, deep in thought. Jacob was the orange; bright, blooming in the sunlight, rowdy and bumpy on the outside, soft and sweet inside, full of healthy vitamins. Edward was my apple; shiny, a colder weather crop, not quite as showy, tart and crisp. Jacob breathed the air to continue living; Edward didn't need it. Jacob had red blood coursing through his veins, Edward … what did Edward have in his veins? Anything? One was hot, the other cold. It was giving me a headache. I went outside and pulled weeds.

Dad had to work that day, only half a shift though. He yelled for me when he got inside the kitchen, sticking his head out the back door.

"Bells, I'm home. What are you doing out there? It looks like you've cleaned the whole yard."

Entering the house, I removed my garden gloves. "I was pulling up all the weeds. Is there a law against that?"

"If there was, I'd be busy 24/7. They'd be calling me the _weed whacker_." In a dramatic tone, he blared, "Come out of that yard you criminal. You've pulled more than your share of weeds."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'll have to lend that one to Jake."

Dad snickered. "I don't think he'd _take_ it."

I washed my hands at the sink, shaking off the excess water. I reached for the towel on the hook by the window. "You're right. His jokes are soooo much better."

"Do I detect a note of hostility in your voice? What happened last night?" He waved a finger in my direction. "If he got fresh with you, so help me …"

I sat down at the table, and my dad followed suit. "No, he was just my usual sunny boy."

"Didn't you have any fun?"

"Well, yeah, I had a great time."

Frowning, Dad asked, "I don't understand. So, what's the problem then?"

In exasperation, I threw up my hands. "I _don't_ know! I think I may have underestimated my attachment to him. It's inexplicable. I think that maybe I might even possibly be in love with him."

He tried unsuccessfully to hide an emerging smile. "And that's bad because …?"

"Because, I'm in love with Edward."

"You know, you can love two people at the same time, kitten."

"Now you sound just like Jacob," I huffed.

This time, his smile broke loose. "Smart kid."

"Oh, you're a lot of help," I fired back sarcastically.

"What's a father for?"

I glared at him. Taking that as his cue, he stood and said, "Well, I can see I'm in over my head here, so I'll mosey on upstairs and change out of this uniform. Do you have everything you need to fix supper?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

* * *

Edward called that morning to say he and Emmett would be out hunting, so he wished me a good day and said he'd see me in the morning. Truthfully, I didn't know if I could handle him singing in my ear tonight. I was overwhelmed with guilt. Then it suddenly struck me. Why didn't I feel guilty for loving Edward when I harbored all these intense emotions for Jacob? Holy cow, I was driving myself crazy.

I was not looking forward to seeing the two competitors locking horns in the Forks High parking lot the next day. Maybe the sun would come out and Edward would have to stay at home. This was the Olympic Peninsula though, so the probability of a sunny day was next to nil.

* * *

JPOV:

Man, I was a case of nerves all day long. Should I call her, or wait for Bella to make the first move? It went round and round in my head—should I, or shouldn't I?

"Don't do it, Jake. You'll look like a wuss," the chick magnet offered.

Embry pulled a slice of pizza out of the box, wrapping his mouth around the stringy cheese dangling from the crust. After swallowing a big mouthful, he remarked, "On the other hand, maybe she's sitting by the phone, waiting for your call."

Quil grabbed the next piece. "No, _you're_ Call."

Embry shoved Quil almost toppling him off the crate. "Yeah … I'm Call, and you're a moron."

I reached in the box for some pizza before the other two ate it all. "So, you're saying I should give her a ring."

"On the phone, yeah. Haven't you ever heard of girls complaining that the guys take them out once and then not ever call them again?"

"That'd never happen in your case, Em," Quil snarked. "I can't remember the last time you took a girl out."

Chewing another bite, Embry garbled, "I'm workin' on it."

"But I don't know if any of this applies in _my_ case. Bells and I have been best friends for a couple of years now. We call back and forth all the time, and no one keeps score."

"Well, then quit your yappin', and get on the damn phone. Geesh, one date and she's got you tied up in knots. You two are hopeless."

"Rather hopeless, than heartless," Embry quipped.

"Hey, that's mean. I have a heart."

Embry drove home his point. "Yeah, but it's in the wrong place."

"Woooh! Right on," I brayed, and gave Embry a high five.

* * *

After finishing off two large pizzas and a six pack of root beer, my buds left the Taj, and I entered the kitchen to phone Bella. My stupid knee was bouncing up and down in nervousness as I sat on a chair punching in her number. What the hell was I nervous about? She said she had a great time, didn't she? Would a night's sleep dull her memory of it? I was dyin' to find out.

"Hey, Bells. You wanna come over and watch a movie or somethin'? Oh … Charlie's home early, huh? No, I don't mind, I've got stuff to do. Maybe I'll go on over to Omni's place and take up with Bigshot." _Maybe that'll get her to talk about last night._ "Is that right? I can't believe you'd never been on a horse before. So what did you think? I'm glad you enjoyed it; that made two of us. We can go again some time. You would? That'd be great! I'll let you go then; see you at the school tomorrow. Bye, Bells."

Yes—it was in the bag. Even with all his moolah, the big Twinkie couldn't come up with a fun night to save his life. Oh, right—he doesn't have an actual LIFE! He's dead to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unconscionable Actions

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Cullen Household: The Previous Afternoon

What did the filthy mutt have planned for Bella tonight? That insolent pup was dangerous, and how did I know that he would keep his end of the bargain? _No taking advantage of_ _her_ _hormones_, indeed. The lad was so big, she'd have great difficulty if he tried to press his attentions on her. I became agitated just thinking about it.

Would it be so terrible to break the treaty this one time and stand guard during her date with the boy? No one need know that I was even there, although I did realize the wolves had a very keen sense of smell. Perhaps if I stood down wind? Caution be damned, this was Bella's virtue I was protecting. No one could fault me on that count. If anything happened to sully her, I could never forgive myself. It would haunt me for eternity. And so …

I was planning out exactly how I would go about my mission, when Jasper sidled up to me, his brow furrowed. "Tarnation, but you are in a fitful mood this day!"

"Yes I am, and no offense, but there's no need for you to exercise your calming influence on me."

"No offense taken. Anyways, I wasn't aimin' ta play with your feelins, leastwise not without your permittin' me to."

"Thank you for that."

Alice came down the stairs at the tail end of our conversation. "Thank you for what?"

"This is none of your concern, Alice."

"Well, you don't have to bite my head off."

Jasper drew her to his side, and kissed her ear. "And a pretty lil' head it is too. Just ignore him, sugar. He's in one of his black moods today."

That comment was uncannily correct. It was _Black_ that put me in this mood! If only he would withdraw from this triangle like a gentleman, I wouldn't have to stoop to such reprehensible means.

My sister's face took on a vacant stare. It was strikingly obvious that my covert plan had just been uncovered.

"Edward … please tell me you're not going to La Push tonight. That is so low."

"Low or not. I can't stand idly by and possibly let that brute force himself on her."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion. Jacob wouldn't harm a hair on her head."

"Maybe not, but to borrow a worn cliché_: he could charm the pants off her_."

"That's what you're really afraid of, isn't it?"

I was caught off guard, even though I read her thoughts before she put them into words. No matter how I rationalized it, what she said was the truth. Bella had feelings for the uncouth roughneck, and there was always that fear that she might be swept away by those feelings. Jacob—like it or not, was a very real and constant threat. Unscrupulous schemes were in order.

"And what if it is? I have to fight for what is mine. Jacob has nothing to offer her—nothing but a lust-inducing body and a couple of rickety motorcycles. Is that any kind of life? She needs my protection. Bella is naïve, and I can't let her fall into his trap."

Jasper shrugged, and Alice rolled her eyes. "I know you're going to do whatever you're going to do, but I'm warning you. If Bella finds out, that'll be the last nail hammered into your coffin."

Steering her toward the game room, Jasper uttered, "C'mon, darlin', his mind's made up. Nothin' we can do 'bout it. Best to throw a calf-rope on that one."

* * *

Waiting in the shadows behind a tree, I cautiously watched the proceedings as they unfolded. I sensed her excitement as Jacob galloped away with her on a horse. That was something I admitted was beyond my capabilities. Any animal like that would shy away from a creature like me out of sheer self preservation.

I nearly bolted from by hiding place when he put his hands on her, but the last straw came about when the evening culminated in his rendition of a tawdry male stripper. I couldn't believe that my sweet, innocent Bella would applaud for such a tasteless and vulgar exhibition. Her accelerated heartbeat and gasping breaths were proof that she truthfully enjoyed it too. And those heated kisses ... I was privy to every vile thought in the mongrel's head during that activity. How I wished I could read _her_ thoughts. Bellas's passionate response, unfortunately needed no interpretation, and gave me reason for worry.

Once that odious cur escorted Bella to his car, I started through the forest toward Forks, with plenty of concerns to ruminate over. As I stepped over the threshold to my home, I yelled to Jasper. "I could use your expertise now. Do you think you could calm my frazzled nerves?"

Jasper raced down the stairwell. "Crimineeee! What happened? You're 'bout to inflict _me_ with your jitters."

"Just do your thing. I'm a nervous wreck."

* * *

BPOV: Forks High School, Monday Afternoon

Edward had asked me to meet him in the parking lot at three thirty. Jacob would be there.

We didn't have to wait long. We could hear the roar of the motorcycle above the noise of the students milling about.

Jacob walked through the crowd toward us. The students spontaneously parted down the middle like the Red Sea. He had such a self-satisfied expression on his face.

He stood beside Edward, and they both stared at me, waiting expectantly.

"So, Bells, you gonna tell paleface here how great our date was?"

Edward interrupted me before I could say a word. "I think you'll find that there is no comparison to our evening."

"Is that so? Go ahead, tell him, Bella," Jacob insisted.

"I ..."

Edward interrupted me again. "Don't be concerned about sparing his feelings, love. You can tell him the truth; he'll just have to _suck _it up like a man."

"Speaking of _suck _..." Jacob interjected.

Since I couldn't choose between them, I suddenly came up with a perfect solution to my quandary. There happened to be a third option.

"C'mon, Bells, we're dyin' here ... Well, technically, one of us is _dead _already … give us your decision.

I turned around and saw the person I was searching for. I motioned with my index finger. "Hey, Mike, can you come over here for a sec?"

He swiveled his head over each of his shoulders, to make sure I was talking to him. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, and slowly closed the distance between us.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this Friday night?"

"No, why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Would you like to go out someplace? Just the two of us."

Mike quit breathing. He looked totally stunned, but not nearly as stunned as the two pompous fools standing behind me.

I took his arm, and started to walk with him, telling Mike, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

He put his arm around me, feeling a bit more confident, saying, "So, Bella, are you telling me that you're now available?"

I got close, and whispered in his ear, "Don't push it Newton, I'm not _that_ available."

I got a case of the giggles as Mike and I strolled to my truck. I peered over my shoulder at the two dateless men with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

What was I thinking? I couldn't have looked for Tyler or Eric? Well, it was too late now. Mike was at my front porch, ringing the doorbell.

Turning the knob, I greeted him, pasting a fake smile on my lips. "Hi, Mike. I'm ready."

I grabbed my sweater, which was lying on the nearby Lazy Boy. As I walked through the doorway, he reached for my hand, and what a shock—it was slick with sweat. Mike Newton was anxious?

Unfortunately, his tension seemed to settle quickly, and when we got seated in the theater, his arm was immediately around my shoulder. Without warning, it dropped without my having to wiggle out from under it. I turned toward him as unobtrusively as possible. If I didn't know any better, I could swear he looked scared.

The movie was a comedy, and actually wasn't too bad if it weren't for Mike looking over his shoulder every two minutes. Finally, I craned my neck to see what he was peeking at, and there sitting a few seats behind and to the left of us, was Edward. I couldn't believe his audacity. What was he doing here? Was he stalking us?

Even though I was relieved that Mike was thwarted in his _man-handling_ of me, I still felt miffed that Edward didn't trust me enough to _handle_ him on my own. I wasn't _that_ naïve. Besides, Mike was actually a nice guy, plus he wouldn't try anything knowing that my dad was chief of police.

When the movie let out, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I would have been mortified if he had confronted us. I wasn't a baby, and didn't need a sitter.

I half expected Mike to try for a goodnight kiss, but he stepped back politely, and said goodnight. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure flitting behind a tree. It was obvious that my _date_ saw him too. Oh my gosh, overprotective much?

* * *

Word got around the next time school was in session, that I had gone out with Mike accompanied by my bodyguard. My face was a mass of red the livelong day. I wanted to strangle said _bodyguard_, but the sun had peeked out of the clouds, so his whole family was _camping; _ their usual cover story.

After school, I drove my truck over to the Cullens. I knew they had to be home. They wouldn't dare step outside into the sunlight. The sparkles would be blinding.

Fuming … I was fuming. He made a laughing stock out of me. Everyone thought I asked him to do that. Little miss innocent afraid that dear old Mike would be too much to manage. Ugh!

I banged on the door, and Alice answered it, suppressing a smile. She was well aware of the reason for my visit.

"Where is he?" I demanded. "Never mind. I hear the piano."

Alice led me into the living room, shaking her head. "I told him you'd blow your stack. How did Jacob take it though?"

"What are you talking about?"

She all at once seemed to be interested in the surroundings; her golden eyes playing over each and every piece of furniture. "Oops … maybe you better ask Jacob.

"Edward, come out here. You can't hide, silly, she can hear you plinking on the keys."

She turned and started up the staircase. I heard her click her tongue, and mutter, "Tsk, tsk … I warned you, but did you listen?"

* * *

Sheepishly, Edward entered the room, much too slowly for a vampire. I stood my ground, glaring at him.

In a soft voice, Edward asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

My hands were waving all over the place. "No thanks, I'm too wound _up_! I saw you last night, Edward … and now, the whole stinkin' school knows about it. I could barely hold my head up. Those kids all think that I dragged you along for protection against Mike. What have you got to say for yourself? Are you crazy?"

"I guess maybe I am. I love you, Bella, and I'd die if anything happened to you."

"But Mike Newton? I realize he comes across as some lothario, but even I could see that it's just an act. His palms were sweaty—sweaty, Edward. Is that the sign of a love 'em and leave 'em type guy? You scared the crap out of him. And you ruined his night. How could you?"

Edward sat down, looking perplexed. "Do you have feelings for Newton?"

"Yes, I have feelings for him; not romantic feelings. He's just a good friend, and I think you should apologize for your childish behavior. And furthermore, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me until I can forgive you."

"You can't mean that, love."

"Ohhhh, yes I do! I have a temper as you well know, and it's going to take some time for me to cool off. So stay away."

Edward's palms shot out in front of him. "You've made your point, though I don't quite see what you're so upset about. I was only trying to keep you from harm, but I'll honor your wishes just the same."

"Yes, you will." I looked up at the stairs. "Bye Alice."

"Bye, Bella. You want Jasper to work his magic on you before you go?"

"No. I want to hang onto my _mad_ for awhile."

"Okaaaay …"

Edward walked me to the door, and attempted to take my hand. I pulled away from him. "Don't!"

He gazed at me with pain in his eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"Well, I don't love _you_ at this moment. Goodbye, Edward."

My irritation stayed with me all the way back to my house. Then I thought about what Alice had said. I needed to talk to Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All's Fair … or Is It?

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

I was fidgeting with the cord on the telephone, twisting it between my thumb and forefinger. "I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

"Oh, crap. I gotta go patrol in twenty minutes. Is this something important? Can it wait 'til tomorrow?"

Darn it. He's going out to protect his people while Edward was inside his mansion, plinking on his piano keys. "I guess it can wait."

"Uh … no it can't. I can tell by your voice that you're upset about something. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"It wasn't you."

He suddenly got animated. "Hold on, Bells. Do I need to rough up that golden retriever?"

Oh my gosh. I could see him in my mind's eye, running after Mike. "Don't you dare."

"I can come by tonight, after patrol if you want. It'd be pretty late though."

That was just like him, so selfless. The boy was a saint. "I don't want you to do that. You'll be tired, and you need your sleep."

"It's your call."

"I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"You got it, honey."

* * *

JPOV:

Jeez, now she had me all worked up. What did she want to talk to me about?

During our boring patrol, the guys began totally razzin' me about Bella going out with Newton. Never mind the fact that she wouldn't say which one of us connoisseurs of date night gave her a better time.

A throaty laugh erupted from Quil_. I still can't believe she picked Newton over you. Was this a charity fund raiser?_

_You're forgetting—she picked him over Sparkie too._

_Man, she must've had her reasons, but still … Newton?_

Embry interrupted_. I think Bella wanted to teach you both a lesson … in humility._

_You may be right. I admit I was a little too full of myself. I couldn't help it. We pulled it off. It was a perfect night; I knew it and she knew it. Even Edward probably knew it … after all, he got an eyeful. He was there with a ringside seat._

Embry thought_, Was he stupid enough to believe we weren't onto him? That stench preceded him for about a mile. _Then he added, _I wonder if there's some deodorant he could use._

_Is there any strong enough? My nose burned all night, _Quil complained.

_Speaking of burning? You guys smell that? Nomad up ahead! Let's go._

* * *

Embry and Quil were with me in the Taj, and shuffled out the door when they heard the rumble of Bella's truck. I clearly heard the conversation between them-and hopefully-my sweetie to be.

Quil was still outraged about Edward's disregard for the treaty. "You look a little aggravated, Bella, and I don't blame you. I'm still a little ticked myself. So, I guess you came here to discuss your friend encroaching on our territory, and spying on us the other night, huh?"

She answered, sounding confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh-oh," Embry interjected. "We thought Jake told you."

"Told me what?"

I came running out of the garage. "That's enough, guys. Jeez, talk about loose lips."

After cursing them with the evil eye, I grabbed Bella around the waist, hauling her bodily toward my man cave. She was violently resisting the move, twisting this way and that.

"Jake, don't. I want to hear what they have to say."

I huffed for their benefit. "No you don't."

She stopped squirming, and demanded, "Well, then you tell me."

"Yeah, Jake, you tell her," Embry retorted.

"Okay, if I promise to tell her, will you two please leave?"

Quil scuffed his shoe into the dusty ground. "Yeah, we'll leave," he grumbled. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell her sooner."

He motioned to Embry. "Let's go, Em. We know when we're not wanted."

"Oh, c'mon, guys. I want this to be a private conversation, that's all. Anyway, you guys'll find out during patrol.

"Reruns … always reruns…" Quil whined.

Embry turned and waved. "Catch ya later, Bella … Jake."

The twosome trudged out of the yard and onto the graveled road.

* * *

I sat on the hood of the Rabbit, while Bella settled herself on her designated seat.

She looked up at me with those big doe eyes of hers.

"What have you been holding back from me? And more importantly, why?"

"Believe me, I wanted to talk to you about it."

"So let's have it then."

"I'm in love with you, Bells. You know that, right?"

"Sure. You know I love you too, don't you?"

I sighed. Her love for that tick was a whole lot more. "I just wish it was enough."

Bella rose from her seat, and standing before me, let one hand stroke my cheek. I drew it away before I became a glob of goo.

"The thing is … I want you to choose me. That's what the whole bet was about."

"But what has this got to do with anything?"

"You better sit down again, Bells. I'm gettin' to that." She took her seat, as I continued, "The night we had our date, Edward was there watching us."

Bella sprang up off the crate. "Are you kidding me? You're sure?"

"Bells … there's no mistakin' that stink, plus we saw him, hangin' around, snoopin'."

"Well, why didn't you say something before now?"

"I didn't want you to think I was using that fact as leverage for you to choose me. So, I kept to myself."

"You'd never use that to your advantage."

"No, but I wished that I could. Anyway, it's over now."

"What if it isn't?"

"Meaning …?"

"Meaning—I wanted to talk to you too. Edward showed up at the theater during my date with Mike."

"Jeez, is he off his meds or what?"

"This is getting a little scary. I was angry at first when that happened, but now … I don't know. It has all the markings of an abusive relationship. I know he'd never hurt me, but keeping me in his sights at all times … I can't condone that. I'd feel like I couldn't breathe."

I was irritated that day, knowing that the leech was on our land, but now, at the same time, maybe the scales would tip in my direction. Maybe she could see what I'd been trying to point out to her all along.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I held my breath, and crossed my fingers. _Please tell me you're gonna break up with Sparkie._

"I already asked him not to come by today or tomorrow. I was just so mad at him, and afraid I might say something I would regret later. I needed time to cool off. But now it seems pointless. I should go over to their house and have a talk with him."

_Great … a talk … will he use his vampire mojo to convince her that what he did was justified? I'd go with her, but that would make me just as bad as the bloodsucker. Crap!_

* * *

BPOV:

Edward didn't come by that night, and the next day at school, I didn't see him either. However, I did corner Mike.

He was in the hallway, pulling some books out of his locker when I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Mike, I wanted to talk to you about last Friday."

Mike's face was not exhibiting the usual _glad to see you_ expression. He begrudgingly muttered, "Yeah …"

"I saw Edward sitting behind us in the theater, and later at the house. I know what you must've been thinking, but contrary to popular opinion, I did not plan for him to be there. I was mortified. I do _not_ need a bodyguard."

Leaning against his locker, Mike said, "Glad to hear it, Swan. That was humiliating, not to mention, I felt you couldn't trust me."

"Far from it. I'm sorry that happened, Mike, really …"

His face beamed, and his back straightened. "Does that mean I get a rain check?"

Same old Mike. How was I going to squirm out of this one? "Umm … I'll get back to you on that."

He frowned, bobbling his head annoyingly. "What? Won't Cullen approve?"

"I don't need his approval as to who I see," I huffed.

The bell rang. I repositioned the straps of my backpack on my shoulders, and started to walk away. "See you later, Mike."

"Yeah, swell …" he mumbled.

* * *

EPOV:

"I can't believe you did that!" Alice hissed. "And I can't believe I didn't see it coming, but then I wasn't paying much attention. I thought you had more sense than that. This has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done, besides leaving her in the first place. How do you think I can fix this? Why should I get involved anyway? She'll think I had a hand in it."

My head was hanging. Everything she said was true. "It was stupid on my part, I know. But can't you talk to her? Just explain that I was looking out for her; keeping her from harm."

Alice executed a perfect eye roll. "From Mike Newton? I can see that Jacob could be deemed dangerous? But Mike Newton? Edward, you were stalking her—that's completely creepy, not flattering at all."

Rosalie came sauntering into my bedroom, intently buffing her nails. "You're such a lovesick moron. Why any girl would want you is beyond my imagination."

_Always sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong_. You stay out of this, Rosalie! Nobody asked for your opinion."

She looked up, her eyes mere slits. "You'll get it anyway. If she wasn't a frail human, but one of us, she'd literally bite your head off."

I must've growled at her, because Emmett was immediately inside the room and in my face, and not in his customary genial mood. "Hey, bro, that's my woman you're snarling at."

Alice cried out, "Jas …!"

The ex-militia man bounded into the room. "Take it down a notch, fellas. I'm not aimin' to use force if I don't need to. Now, I'd be much obliged if you two would discuss this peaceable-like. There's nothin' that can't be talked out. It's as easy as fallin' off a greasy log backwards."

He looked at Alice. "Darlin' are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just these two idiots. I could see them tearing up the place."

Jasper winked at his sweetheart. "Why they look as docile as two new-born lambs right about now."

Emmett and I were suddenly under Jasper's soothing magic. My anger at Rosalie's remark vanished. "I apologize, Rosalie."

Jasper's influence apparently worked on my sister also. "Apology accepted. I shouldn't have antagonized you either. I have to wonder though. Why don't you just give her up? Let Jacob make her happy. She's created a lunatic out of you."

I nodded. "I'll take that under advisement."

Emmett snuck up behind Rosalie and wrapped two brawny arms around her waist. He kissed her neck sweetly and said, "C'mon, Rosie girl, let's leave the lunatic alone. We got better things to do."

Pulling Alice to his side, Jasper concurred. "We're off too."

As they all waltzed out my bedroom door, Alice turned to me. "I'm not doing it, Edward. This is your mess. I told you what would happen, and I'm never wrong. Next time, listen to me."

If only I had followed her advice, but I couldn't help it. I felt compelled to be there to see what she was doing. I kept telling myself that I was protecting her. Would Bella understand that rationale? Why did love have to be so hard?

I stood staring at the trees beyond my window pane, hating my life, and my own stupidity. My fear of losing her would most probably be the unmitigated cause of it. I cringed inwardly at the thought of facing eternity alone.

* * *

BPOV:

I left Jacob's house, debating whether or not to speak to Edward today. I was still pretty riled.

As I started dinner, I thought about Edward looking over my shoulder at every little thing I did. My only private moments would be the thoughts locked inside my head. I was thankful at least for that. It suddenly occurred to me how irritating it would be to have him sifting through those thoughts on a constant basis. How could his family stand it? I could see how Jacob would always get so aggravated when Edward answered him before he uttered a word. He had every right to feel angry and violated.

I whipped up the potatoes I was working on, still no closer to a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

The Next Day:

JPOV:

It was driving me crazy, not knowing if she had talked to the big Twinkie yet. I had a lot of patience—but not in this situation. I was so close to winning Bella—so close I could taste it. Jeez, I needed to call her. Would that seem too desperate?

Dad wanted me to take him over to Charlie's tonight. Some big game on TV. _Maybe I should wait. Talking to her in person will be better anyway. I like gazing into her eyes as we speak, instead of gazing at the refrigerator door while I'm on the phone. Can you blame me? _

With that settled, I went out to the Taj, and absentmindedly tinkered around my work bench, rearranging tools, and organizing nuts and bolts and nails and screws.

At 6:30, I helped Dad into the vehicle and wound our way to the Swan's residence. Bella and Charlie came out to greet us, as I got the wheelchair out of the truck bed. It'd be a cinch to get in a private conversation with these two glued to the TV set.

Bella took me by the hand and we headed to the back porch.

I couldn't contain my excitement, and the words just bubbled from my mouth. "So what did he say? Was he mad? What was his excuse, this time?"

My excitement made an abrupt downward spiral as she explained, "I didn't get to talk to him yet. He wasn't at school today. He's probably out hunting."

I tried not to, but a sigh escaped. "Did you call his house?"

"I didn't want to do that. Esme's so sweet. She has no idea what her son was up to. I just couldn't bring myself to get her involved."

Crap … I was all worked up for nothing. I rested my elbow on my knee, propping my head up as I turned to face her. "So when do you think you'll finally talk to him about it?"

"Tomorrow … after school, if I see him there. I'll call you, one way or the other and let you know."

Great … looked like I'd be sitting on a time bomb for a while longer. I looked up at the stars and made a wish.

* * *

BPOV:

Edward was finally seated in calculus today. My stomach flipped and flopped as I rehearsed what to say to him. Our conversation was stilted at best while in class. All this awkwardness was just the preliminary act to our real discussion for later on in the parking lot.

When school let out, I rushed out to his Volvo. His siblings gave us some space to talk, and waited patiently while we hashed out our differences.

We sat in his car quietly as I collected my thoughts. Edward broke the ice. "Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know, now that a few facts have been pointed out to me."

His forehead was creased in frustration. "You've been listening to that filthy mutt, haven't you?"

My arms automatically folded in front of my chest. "Don't call him that! And, yes, I went to Jacob's a couple of days ago and discovered that not only were you present at my date with Mike but you also defied the treaty and were there spying on me at La Push. Can you explain to me why in the world you would do something like that? I really want to understand why you did it."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It's not. I know you love me, Edward, but that was going too far. There's a law against stalking someone."

"You have no idea how fragile you are. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"The first time, I was with Jacob. You know he would die for me. And Mike—we were in a theater for Pete's sake. I don't think he could've gotten away with much. Too many witnesses.

"Tell me, are you always going to be so overprotective?"

"If that's what it takes, yes …"

"Oh my gosh, Edward. Why don't you just cover me in bubble wrap, and lock me in your cellar for safe keeping."

My arms were flailing, and I saw Emmett outside the windshield, grinning and giving me the thumbs up.

Edward scowled at him, and shot back at me, "Now you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself, then I looked out at Jasper, who shrugged. I shook my head, feeling that I was still somewhat in control. He could cast his spell on someone else … later.

"I can't have you following me around. I am not a baby; I'm a grown woman and I have a mind of my own.

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Can you allow me the freedom to see who I want?"

"I'm sorry. I can't guarantee it. I have to know that you're all right."

"Well, I can't live like that. So if that's how it's going to be, then this is goodbye. Nice knowing you …"

He clutched at my sleeve. "Bella, love … wait. I don't understand. This never bothered you before."

"What do you mean?" I gasped; the realization seeping into my brain. "You've been keeping tabs on me all this time?"

His lips tightened, his eyes cast down. The silence confirmed my suspicions.

"That's it—I'm out of here." I realized after I said it, that he even kept me in his sights while I slept each night.

I scrambled out of the car, and Alice grabbed me by the hand. "Bella … we can still be friends, can't we?"

"Of course. I still love _you_."

Alice, all at once appeared as if she was in a trance. Her golden eyes sharpened into focus after a moment. "Oh, Bella," she wailed. "I just saw your whole future disappear in front of my eyes. You've chosen Jacob, haven't you?"

I blinked; mulling over what she just said. It was true. "I guess I have."

* * *

Feeling, calm and light, I hummed all the way home, skipped into the kitchen and dialed Jacob's number.

* * *

EPOV:

They all piled into the car, and Rosalie had something to say as usual. "I don't think Bella is going to give you the time of day from now on."

I backed the Volvo out of the parking space. "I wouldn't be so certain of that if I were you. She's very easily persuaded. I can talk her into anything."

Emmett gave out a hearty laugh. "Ah, c'mon, dude. Are you that dense? I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even I know you lost her."

Rosalie added, "You definitely blew it this time."

Pulling the car over to the soft shoulder, I turned around in my seat, with murder in my eyes. "Shut up, Rosalie."

Her man was no longer laughing. "You wanna take this outside?"

I heard Alice mutter, "Jas …"

I shouted, "And you stay out of this, Jasper!"

My burly brother lunged across the center console, shaking the whole car. Jasper ran to the driver's side and quickly opened the door, and we tumbled out onto the ground. The tussle didn't last long. Emmett had me pinned underneath him.

"Maybe losing her is for the best. We never had a fight until she showed up. I'm just sayin'."

Jasper came to our aide. "Lord almighty, do I havta take you two pugilists to task again?

"Let him up, Emmett. Can't you see he's surrendered? Now, I'd be much obliged if you'd get back in the car … I'll ride shotgun this time!"

* * *

I phoned Bella. But her line was busy. No doubt she was talking to that nasty mongrel. Finally after two more attempts, she answered.

"Oh, it's you."

"Please … Bella … Can't you understand how much I love you?"

"And can't you understand what goodbye means? I'm not going to change my mind. If you don't believe me, go talk to Alice. I've chosen Jacob. He doesn't scrutinize me under a microscope like you do. He trusts me."

"I trust you."

"Do you? Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it. Goodbye, Edward. Please don't call me again. And don't ever try to come to my room at night, or I'll scream for Charlie."

I heard a click as she placed the receiver back upon its cradle. She hung up on me? She hung up on me! I can't believe that she actually hung up on me. I wasn't sure I liked to see this side of her, but certainly she couldn't mean it, could she?

I rang her home a couple more times, but there was no answer.

Alice sidled up to me, even as I held the phone in my hand. "Bella's not coming back. You're going to have to accept it. I no longer see her in your future. I'm sorry."

I crumpled to my knees in despair. Alice put her arms around me, and held me as I sobbed tearlessly.

She looked at me, nodding, when I quieted, and softly stated, "You're going to Alaska."

"Yes," I choked out. "I can't stay here. There are too many memories."

I got up, packed my things, kissed Esme goodbye, and went out to the garage. I was on my way to a new life in a few short minutes.

* * *

BPOV:

Good grief, I couldn't get through to the Black's home for some reason. I called Angela with no problem, so I knew it wasn't my phone … Of all the times for this to happen. Then the one person I didn't want to hear from was harassing me. I put a stop to that in a hurry.

I didn't mean to be so abrupt, but he asked for it. Edward was set in his ways. He wouldn't, or couldn't change and I refused to live with that type of relationship any longer. I needed fresh air and sunshine, and that all added up to the one and only, irresistible Jacob Black.

It was getting later, and I didn't know how long I'd be at Jacob's, so I went about adding vegetables to some meat that was slowly cooking in the crock pot. I'd feel guilty if Charlie was left hungry while I feasted on Jacob's kisses. It was nearly Twilight by the time I arrived at La Push.

* * *

JPOV:

My eyes were misting up. Once again my heart was broken. Jeez, what a stupid fool I was. Here I thought for sure that she'd tell that leech adios. What could he have possibly said to excuse his creepy behavior?

Bella said she would call, and I waited, and waited by the phone. You would think she would at least have the decency to let me know that she was back with the bloodsucker, but I guess that was just asking for too much. I _could_ phone her—but what for? I was second best, and I'd always be second best. Damn, it hurt.

Dad gave me a sympathetic look, then asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm goin' out for awhile."

I went into my room, took off my cut-offs, and replaced them with a pair of jeans.

I decided to go out to Uncle Omni's and take Bigshot out for a ride. It wouldn't ease the pain, but it was something to do. I didn't have the heart to sit in the Taj, looking at the empty orange crate where the girl I loved used to sit, laughing at my corny jokes.

I promised Omni I would bring his horse back to the corral before nine. I took off, giving Bigshot free rein; he headed straight for First Beach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hallelujah!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Billy came to the door in answer to my knocking. He didn't appear to be too happy to see me. "If you're looking for Jacob, he's not here."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He didn't say. He waited for quite a while for your phone call, and when it didn't come, he took off."

"Oh gosh. I tried to call, but your phone must be out of order."

His face reflected surprise. "Is that right? Well come on in for a minute."

I followed him into the kitchen. Wheeling over to the land line, Billy laughed. "No wonder—the jack is pulled out of the wall. That must've happened this afternoon when I accidentally ran over the wire.

"Hmn … My son thinks that you went back to your boyfriend when he didn't hear from you. You can understand why he would think that, eh?"

"Good grief. Poor Jake, he must be so heart broken. I've got to find him, Billy."

* * *

I stopped off at Embry's. He told me, "I saw him go by a while ago. He was on Bigshot. So just follow the trail of horse patties, and you'll find them both."

"Thanks, Embry."

"Hey, wait a minute. Before you go, can you tell me who won the bet?"

Grinning at the wolf boy, I touted, "Can't you tell? I'm here to pay up. Jake won, hands down! Now, if I could just find him, I could tell him too."

"Woo hoo! I knew it. No one has more fun than the wolf pack. Oh man, wait'll I tell Quil. He owes me ten bucks."

* * *

The trail of you-know-what led to the beach. I parked my truck on the rise, and set out on foot.

I caught site of Jacob, astride Bigshot, galloping along the shore, and waved, screeching at him to stop. He glanced over his shoulder for a split second, and kicked the horse's flanks, spurring him on faster.

Running toward the water's edge, I shouted, "Don't go … I told him goodbye, Jake. And I choose you."

He pulled at the reins and Bigshot halted all at once. Jacob turned him around, barreling toward me. As he got closer, he slowed a bit, and with one arm extended, lifted me bodily into the saddle, seating me behind him.

I know it sounds corny, as Jacob would say, but we rode off into the sunset—Jacob at the reins, and me … hanging tightly onto my love, my life … my air, my sun.

* * *

JPOV:

How stupid could I possibly be, thinking that Bella would ever become the girl of a penniless boy like me? The cool breeze off the ocean whipped across my face with a slap that woke me up to that realization.

I knocked myself out this past week, and for what? It was all just a wasted effort. Good ol' dumb Jake, in love with a girl who thumbs her nose at her own humanity. I sighed. _Forget_ _her_, my heart whispered.

Bigshot was galloping along, the spray from the water splashing about his fetlocks and splattering me with the salty liquid. I tried to free my mind of Bella as I rode, but just when the pain seemed to lessen one measly micrometer, her scent drifted toward me, the familiar fragrance hammering my brain with her memory. I heard her screaming at me, and glanced back for an instant. Damn, why did I have to look? I wasn't ready to face the inevitable yet, so I goaded the animal onward at a running gait.

We nearly flew over the frothy sea water licking at the shore. We couldn't run fast enough to evade her voice telling me that she said goodbye to that tick, and had chosen me. Wait a minute … she left that louse and chose me? Jeez, did she really just say that?

I jerked the reins tight and headed in the opposite direction—toward my girl, only slowing enough to lower my arm and hoist her up behind me. With her arms at my waist, I felt my heart unclench and settle in its proper space.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On an adventure," I said, "for the rest of our lives."

* * *

EPOV:

As I neared La Push, I spotted a horse galloping by. On it were two figures that I was well acquainted with.

Jacob had won the bet, won the girl, and won a life worth living. I felt a jolt of sadness pierce my unbeating heart, but strangely, instead of bitterness, I couldn't feel any resentment toward him at all. I only wanted her to be happy. I knew he loved her and would protect her with his dying breath. Bella would no longer be caught in the crossfire of our battle for her heart. I surrendered, leaving her in good hands, and for that I would be grateful for as long as I existed.

The End


End file.
